


The Election

by remi_wolf



Series: The Life and Times of Teddy Blaseball [2]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Gen, Necromancy, Season 6 Election, The Shadows, canon-typical weirdness, depending on how you see "descending into the shadows", overall a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remi_wolf/pseuds/remi_wolf
Summary: All season, rumors swirled between players and agents and managers regarding one of the potential blessings for the season: Lottery Pick. Enough people idolize a player, and that player moves to a team. And fans could idolize any player, leading to countless people idolizing Jaylen Hotdogfingers.Jaylen Hotdogfingers.Teddy wasn't stupid, and he knew what that meant. The fans would bring her back and bring the band back together, but all blessings had a price. He couldn't let his team be that price, no matter what that odd look in Mike's eye was.
Relationships: Mike Townsend & Theodore Duende
Series: The Life and Times of Teddy Blaseball [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918738
Kudos: 3
Collections: Beguilements and Distractions





	The Election

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm working through my back-log of moments to write for Teddy, and here's the first one I'm writing: The Season 6 Election where we brought Jaylen Hotdogfingers back and Teddy had to watch as one of his players descended into the shadows for her. Written with @teddy_blaseball on twitter in mind, with the Garages' "Townsend Trilogy" playing non-stop. Hopefully people enjoy this.

The wall clock kept ticking. It kept ticking and it wouldn’t stop. They didn’t have games for practically a month, and they hadn’t had games since the end of playoffs, but still, everyone sat in the dugout ,  waiting for elections to finally go through. There had been whispers through the agents and the players who didn’t have agents. Apparently the fans were all pulling to try and perform necromancy. 

Necromancy!

And on the first blaseball player that had died due to the rogue umpires, as well. 

Jaylen was coming back, most likely. Or, at least, she was going somewhere in the blaseball league again. Enough people had idolized her, and not too many, and now Teddy was sitting here, with Allison on one side and Ron on the other as they stared at the pitcher’s mound. Would it be them? How would it even work? Would she just step out, entirely safe and alive once more? Or would she still be what remained of her incineration? 

“Two minutes, or there abouts.”

Teddy jumped as he heard Arturo speak, having forgotten that he was so close next to him, and he glanced over at him, nodding slightly. “We’ll get closer when it’s time. None of us know what’s going to happen, what our part is in this, so...I want us all to be careful. It could be some sort of trap or something.” He glanced around at everyone, at Malik and Oliver, at Farrell, and then back to Ron, nodding slightly. “We’ll be fine. We keep the band together after all, right?”

“Of course.”

Arturo’s voice caused Teddy to jump again, hands tightening in their gloves, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, shifting the sunglasses so they hid his eyes better. “Yeah. So...so we wait. We’ve got a minute.”

The time passed slowly. Teddy stood up after thirty ticks of the clock and looked around at his team. All good people, all people he would hate to see leave, even if some were newer than others. It would be fine, though. He could keep them safe through the rest of this season, and the other seasons. They had their redemption arc, they made it to play-offs like they told Jaylen they would, and now she would be back to see how far they had gotten without her. 

Ten seconds.

Teddy turned away from his team, standing at the entrance of the dugout, keeping his eyes on the center of the field. He could just barely see the air shimmer and start to warp, though whether that was the usual effects from the weather, and the election, as well as the Shelled One’s descent, he didn’t know. 

Five.

Four.

He could keep everyone safe.

Three.

Two. 

  
  


One.

  
  
  


Zero.

  
  
  
  


A black void ripped open, shadows spilling out like a broken fog machine filling the Big Garage, and Teddy immediately started bolting towards it. He could almost make out a hand, trying to reach out from the shadows, and he nearly reached the mound before he was pushed aside. 

Mike. 

“Mike!”

Teddy’s eyes widened as he locked eyes with Mike just for a moment. His glasses had fallen off when he hit the ground, and normally Mike was always affected by it, and he should have been paralyzed, but he just looked at Teddy for a moment as he finally closed the distance to the mound. 

“I know what I gotta do, Theo. It’s okay.” Mike offered him a small smile before finally wrapping his hands around Jaylen’s arms, starting to pull and drag her out of the void. “Come on, Jaylen, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

“Mike!” Teddy shouted louder, voice straining as he tried to get them both to hear, tried to get them to understand, but Ron had closed the distance, picking Teddy up the moment he got to his feet. The shadows wrapped around Mike, quickly pulling him deeper into the inky depths, but more and more of Jaylen was visible. 

First, her hands and then her face as she gasped. She looked ashen, almost pale, but she was breathing, and she stumbled and then fell as Mike pushed her out of the hole he was falling into. 

“No! Mike!” Teddy pushed, squirming as he tried to get out of Ron’s arms, even if the troll was far too strong for him to pull away from. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t watch as he lost another player without even doing anything. He couldn’t even turn his gaze from the way the shadows pulled into the darkness, Mike looking out as he gave Teddy a sad smile. 

“It’s okay. He’s okay.”

“He’s not, though!” Teddy looked at Ron before looking back at the last thing he could see, of Mike’s sad eyes as the shadows entirely closed and disappeared, leaving the quiet of Jaylen gasping for breath as Allison tried to get her to calm down, or something. “He’s gone.”

“He wasn’t incinerated. Wasn’t that a worry?”

“Mike’s gone, though. He just..."

“Theodore.”

Teddy took a shaking breath as he stared at the air above the pitcher’s mound, looking at it and looking at what they were left with. A pitcher that could still be mostly dead and not the pitcher that they had lost before. A team that had just lost one of their first pitchers. A team that now had a revenant, or a zombie, or just a player that they dragged back from the grave. 

He didn’t like this. He had a bad feeling about all of it, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He was entirely powerless, and that was worse than anything else he could endure. 

“Let me go. I need to check on our pitcher.”

“Teddy..."

Teddy shook his head, glancing over his shoulder at Ron. “I’m fine. Let me check in on Jaylen. You all know I’m the best at first aid.”

Randy frowned for a moment before letting go of Teddy. At least he was free now, and he took a deep breath, nodding slightly towards Ron. “Go let management know we’ll be opening Jaylen’s locker back up.”

“Sure?”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah, Ron. She’s back, obviously.” He forced a bit of a smile on his face before walking over to Jaylen, picking up his sunglasses on the way. It would be fine. It had been Mike’s choice. Mike wanted this. It was fine. They’d be fine.


End file.
